kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu
Xanadu is an English chat room named after the great old Chinese city by the same name. Currently owned by Kirideth. __TOC__ Announcements 11/12/11 Deleted the old updates. Did we really need them? I am wondering why we need to tell people whenever we update something unless it's funny. Like when I kept on putting up pictures next to Firzen's name. Cooler 11/11/11 It has been a very long time since this page has been updated! Cleaned up the entries, took out the trash, and added some categories: divided the list of names into "Regulars", "Mods", and "Ex-Regs"; also added a "Quotes" section. Let's get this page back on top! --Eggy (Eggandbacon) Regulars ColdBeets Although he has a tendency to go inactive every once in a while, Coldbeets has been around for some time. He is impossible to anger and quick to laugh. He is reasonable most of the time, though has been known to occasionally blurt out a random comment. Eggandbacon A trumpet-playing, Esperanto-speaking, egg-loving man. (That means watch out, ladies! Haha!) "Mi amas mian malgrandan koramikinon!" -Eggandbacon firzen561 A lovable, huggable, and trollable Baptist (Or was that grapist?). Often told he needs to "chill out" and "stop snorting pixie dust from the navels of sixth-graders". Poking him may result in an episode of him sticking up for himself with the delicacy and tact of a piranha, though he has mellowed a bit with time. Fricknmaniac Self-proclaimed asshole. (No relation to Mr. Anderson.) Fricknmanciac is an agnostic atheist, and likes to mention so to get 'mutually exclusive' people to start spouting. Rude, crude, and willing to curse - but doesn't at people. He's overly sarcastic and a grammar Nazi, and knows how to use these traits to counter-troll. Skilled in the art of making obscure and subtle references and whining and moaning when nobody understands. Recently, he has discovered and become addicted to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, dragging many into his herd since. Ghion Most likely to be nicknamed " Blahblahblah " for their talkative nature and never passing up a juicy debate. One of the Xanadu elders ( not elderLY tyvm! ) that is always willing to lend an ear or talk yours off. Haskey He's just Haskey. Respect it. Lord_of_Dance Biggest fan of Ukos. Has been known to start video dance offs with other Xanaduians, change the gender information several times during the day, and used to post the dance of the week. Instigated the "Q" movement which replaced all "c's" and "k's" in words with the letter "Q". Favorite game is Transformice and enjoys either engaging in the beautiful dialogue of Xanadu, or making jestful statements. missmoon99 Although missmoon99 (also known as Fae) is a regular member of Xanadu, not much is known about her; however, what can be said is that she lives in Chicago, has ADHD-I, and can be (at times) a hypocritical grammar Nazi. omegad Also known as Omega_The_God (shortened to OmegaD). He discusses things. He is much-loved by maybe a few. He will be dearly missed (if anything were to happen to him, like having a piano fall on his head or some such tragedy). Scathingly sarcastic but benign he is little understood but at heart a peaceful member of the xanadu universe. OneBurntWitch Is on nearly every day, and is loved by most of Xanadu (except for those that she considers trolls or idiots). Drew this amazing banana with MS Paint. She's also an apparent Monty-Pythonist. She has a Bear. PatchworkKid One of Xanadu's best and brightest when he's not in a corner getting drunk and hating the world. Often referred to as the Eeyore personality, he is loved by all. Often the voice of reason and diplomacy when verbal war breaks out he is a calming influence upon all of Xanadu...except when he's not. (INTENSE RELIGIOUS DISCUSSION GO!). He has beat the "free booby pics" horse to death, and his continued flogging has turned it into a puddle of decaying slime. PairofPliers A man who enjoys insulting himself, he is also an idiot with next to no social life, which is often why he comes to Kongregate. This silly little man is mildly psychotic, and always bizzarre, possibly to the chagrin of nearly everyone apart from the deaf, blind and clinically retarded/ insane members of society. Of which there is probably not a lot. Also of note is that this huge steaming turd of an ungrateful arsehole likes video games, despite being utterly crap at them. Avoid at all costs. If he talks to you, merely start talking about exercise and he will run away in disgust. Do not under any circumstances attempt to be friends with him, as you will be quarantined, then exterminated, then vitrified for good measure. TheCooler/ThePariah Xanadu's most loved and most hated member for various reasons. In spite of his terrible attitude he is never silenced and finds himself in the good grace of both Kirideth and Ukos, who tend to enable him (though he has been muted many times over by other members of Kongregate). He is also the self proclaimed culler of potential regulars. piperjean99 Eggandbacon's girlfriend. she is physically active, spiffy, always on the go, and a squirrel. She's a squirrel. (She also currently wants to backhand Firzen for calling her a squirrel. You keep that in mind, buddy -Pipes) Undone SEX :D? Undone: Of course! Zp3nk3r1 Lurks in the corner. (When it's not occupied by Patch) Mods Kirideth Xanadu's new owner. She's been around for a while, but was usually lurking in the shadows. Watching. Also, She does not have formatting OCD. Really. Also, she's pretty damn sexy. According to firzen561, after having been upgraded to "Kir", she has ascended into Mikira, after she starred in a sex dream he had. Ukos An intelligent, caring, and peaceful moderator, Ukos has been affectionately labeled "The God Mod" by mattmeister. He enjoys writing and playing flash games. Vulond says that the "M" next to his name is for Monkey. He also is currently evolved into his 5th form, known as The Uckanator, or Ucka Ucka. Ex-Regs Airsoft AirSoft has been known around Xanadu for a short time, although he spends a lot of time on Kongregate. He has already made a big explosion onto the scene. Friendly and courteous to most, though quickly hostile to any who make a foolish comment, he has declared war on the recent uprise of bad grammar in Xanadu. Hates the discussing of World of Warcraft or 4chan. Darkstar_2006 Enter text for this user Hazer5 Hazer5 is a ninja - knowing any more would put your life at risk. Currently camped out in Victoria's basement sharing lovely little cheeses. ♥ jacesxx A friendly, helpful member of Xanadu, jacesxx's lifelong passion is to become a Moderator. Pray he succeeds. He's also *cough* sexy *cough* and loves everyone (Except you, on the left. The exit is to the right.) Jacesxx was a frequent member of Awesomesauce Extreme until meeting the crazy stalker kaylia56. Jackharkness Anybody who has spent a lot of time on Xanadu knows Jack - and probably hates him. (He hates you too.) Jack is the ultimate Ukos fan/stalker and has attempted suicide periodically since the departure of his favorite moderator. mattmeister A dude. Natonstan Known as Natonstan the Achievment Whore, he seems to remain mysterious despite his frequent appearances in Xanadu. PetiteFromage Known as PetiteFromage, Petite, Fromage, Alex, Alexandra, Small Cheese, Little Cheese, or just plain Cheese, he has recently come back to Kongregate after being lured in by the Zanetti Parmigiano Reggiano, or the "King of Cheese." (Source: Cheese.com) She hates spam, being mistaken for a male, and sports, preferring to be online... A lot. She loves being on Xanadu, and can't remember how long she's been a part this particular channel. She usually "plays" games while others are making stupid comments or cursing at each other. She usually acts her shoe size, not her age. ridkidjory Since his first day on Kongregate, ridkidjory has been a member of Xanadu, sharing his awesome taste of music. He reminisces of the days before Xanadu had a moderator, but approves of Ukos nevertheless. SaintK A fairly new face on Kongregate. In his first few weeks on Kongregate, he quickly managed to establish a name for himself in Xanadu with his quick-thinking sense of humor and intelligent quips. In the past few days he has also become semi-famous around Xanadu for his YouTube videos of himself playing piano and singing. He has hinted at work on an album of his own, although whether this is true or not has not yet been confirmed by SaintK himself. His YouTube channel can be found here. If he will continue to stay a notable member of Xanadu is unknown. He can be found on Xanadu during most of the day. SemraNK A cool young lady and frequenter of Xanadu - almost as much as Vict0ria. Almost. Known to be friendly. (Except to SaintK!) Slyfull Xanadu's oldest inhabitant at the age of 74. Really a smuggler and a pimp when short on cash. She is usually mistaken for a male (although she does little to change this stereotype, commonly hitting on everything that moves). She is sick of immature kids and trolls, and wishes them to die a painful death; or at the least, to get off her lawn. the_wordsmith Xanadu's coolest member, with a Speechcraft skill of 103; likes to talk shit regardless of who's in the room. urworstfight A pretty random but otherwise okay guy. Vampire_Overlord A pro-marijuana vampire. Owns and is skilled in the use of several finely-sharpened blades. Formerly a Boy Scout, and can tie a strong knot (also owns bondage rope). A dangerous individual, and should be approached with caution - or an offering of a pint of AB+ bloodwine. Vict0ria Vict0ria, the Queen of Diamonds, is rarely seen in Xanadu. Vulond He died. No, literally, he died. Quotes *PM firzen561: because creme, i'm firzen. *"I'm not gay, but sometimes I daydream about sucking the juices out of a big meaty cock" -Undone, 26 November 2011 *"It hurts my anus." That's my explanation of sex - Eggandbacon 12/15/11 *piperjean99: :DDD I get to use the escalator tomorrow :DDD I love that shit *fuzzydeitymatt:You still have to jack off a horse? *firzen561: pssh, what makes you think I haven't alread yo Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms